


宇宙虚无指南

by alkalemia666



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Heat Death of the Universe, M/M, Tamagotchi, k/s - Freeform, たまごっち, 其实是无差！, 拓麻歌子, 机器人 - Freeform, 热寂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkalemia666/pseuds/alkalemia666
Summary: 引用了宇宙热寂的概念。虚拟恋人James·T·Kirk与机器人Spock在走向灭亡的宇宙中相遇了。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 1





	宇宙虚无指南

“虚无主义认为世界，特别是人类的存在没有意义、目的以及可理解的真相及最本质价值。”  
Jim坐在舰长椅上，毕竟Spock的橡胶制皮肤已经失去了信息接收的能力，他没有使用全息投影。周身笼罩着惨淡滑稽的光芒。在这个恒星已经消失的宇宙中，没有别的东西还在亮着。  
他们是在舰桥上相遇的。因为漂流的角度，电力系统断路的地方恰巧接上了。Spock被唤醒，修好了供电系统。在进取号上四处摸索的时候他捡到一个电子宠物，并非电子羊、电子猫之类，有动物外形的宠物。这枚机械应该是数据库中所提到过“拓麻歌子”在星历3000年左右时发布的产品。安装在全息甲板上，可让屏幕中被饲养着的电子宠物以全息投影形式出现，算是插件。平时也可使用产品自带的投影系统。产品本身可移动，近似于地上的一个灯，在其上的空气中投出幻影。  
因为Jim本体的机械部分已经无法使用，Spock干脆把他与进取号的控制系统相连接。机器人并不需要照明，利用灯光，Jim的三维投影可以在这艘船的任何地方出现。  
“——所以我说，你觉得这句话怎么样？”电子宠物的投影冲着机器人眨眨眼。  
他手上拿了本书，那是大百科丛书的第不知道多少本。曾经有人试图将网络上的公开编辑百科成书，但后来因为无纸化运动，终究也没有印刷。Jim现在的阅读方式刚好像是当时计划“我不知道电子宠物也可以阅读。”Spock说。  
“不要用电子宠物那个名字来称呼我，我是特别版，是用来作为恋爱对象的AI。高级知识分子们最喜欢的恋人。”Jim控制舰长椅，做出是他改变重心以带椅子旋转的假象，“我本来的确不能阅读，或者说，读书不过是我的状态之一，就像是喝水吃饭，都是假的。但我被设置为可以从虚拟的事物之中觉察出真实，比如我吃饭的时候的的确确可以感受到食物的香气然后做出反应。阅读也是如此。那么Spock先生，你觉得这句话如何？”  
“我认为世界和人类的存在应该是有意义的，或者说存在过这件事本身就有它的意义。认为某件事没有意义有时候是一种情绪化的体现，并不是因为什么特别的理由，只是觉得一切都是虚无而已。但他们在某种程度上预言了这个宇宙的结局，就像是我们现在所在的时代，恒星已经全部熄灭了，现在的大质量天体还剩下矮星与黑洞。人类以及其他物种生存过的痕迹，不算我们这种漂浮着的，可能存在着的小型天体，准确一些来说就是各种生命存在的大型遗迹已经都没有了，文明也已经变成了‘没有’的东西，站在这个角度观测，文明是否存在过是无法证明也无法证伪的，从他们的角度来看，这就是虚无。但作为一个机器人，我其实无法理解虚无是什么。这是一个更加抽象更加感性的概念。”Spock长篇大论。  
“也就是说你认为站在人类的立场上，在人类还存在的时刻认为人类的存在是虚无是一种悖论。”Jim扬手道。这也很正常，哲学问题并不适合我们这种感情都是虚无的机械来思考。  
Spock找了张椅子坐下，Jim合上书，随处一丢，书划过悠长的金色光束后落在地上，消失了。机器人与拓麻歌子看着昏黑的宇宙。  
“你无聊吗？”Jim终于还是开口。  
Spock摇了摇头，他知道Jim可以看见：无聊是人类的一种感情，我并没有配备感情元件。我只是一个负责处理信息的机器人。  
可是感情本身也是一种需要处理的信息。Jim说，比如他的感情模块，其中就有感受周围的气氛，比如这个地方的空旷会让他感觉恐怖，哪里的黑暗让他觉得寂寞。就像人类的感情一样，他摄取信息再做出相应的回复。  
他从舰长椅上走下来，靠在Spock椅子边的桌上：“比如如果你不陪我我就会寂寞到死掉。”  
Spock挑挑眉：“这还真是麻烦的设定，既然你如此拥有感情，这样的设定不会让你痛苦吗？尤其是在我们处于的空间之中，它完美符合了空旷与黑暗的意象。事实上，我都不理解为什么你会来到太空。这对于人类来说也极为空洞，是需要勇气才能涉足的地方。”  
凑近Spock的脸，Jim身上的光晕把机器人笼罩：“我骗了一个科学官，他就像一只sitting duck，内心寂寞到如同黑洞，我让他以为我成为了他的恋人，然后让他把我带上飞船。那时候的宇宙看起来是空洞的，虚无的，但在黑暗之中有无数光点。每一颗光点都被行星所环绕，而那些行星不同的组成，不同的位置演化出了不同的物种。就像是拆礼物——你拆过礼物吗？”Jim从桌子上下来，把自己靠在机器人怀里，机器人微微躲闪着可能使视觉系统受损的光芒。Jim的手在空中一挥，一个淡粉色的礼物盒便出现在他手中：“我不知道里面有什么——”他的手指勾上浅金的丝带，那就像他头发的颜色。Spock看着Jim的手指，洁白干净，就像触摸上去会慢慢塌陷的舒芙蕾，那种他从来没吃过的甜品。而他指尖是装饰用的，干枯的玫瑰。  
这句话在艺术分析系统里面可以打80分。Spock暗暗记住了。他感到一丝得意，人类情感，使他可以更有动力去做这件事。  
Jim拆开礼物盒，无数的星星蹦出来。他歪头看向Spock的脸：“很讽刺，对吧。“  
Spock说：“有点。在这个时候拿出来，有种虚无战胜了真实的意味。虽然我很乐意见到星星，休眠时我还没有见过星空。”他看着的是Jim的嘴唇。饱满，因为上文用过玫瑰花，所以这里应该换一个修辞，用血珠形容太过于黑暗。也许应该说这是什么花苞，像是要砰一下炸开一样，鲜活的。  
满世界的星星在Jim的一个响指之后变成玫瑰花瓣，落在Spock身上，璀璨、发光、虚假、热烈、不真实。  
“——这种期待是我无趣生活里唯一的调剂。我那时候厌烦了那个星球上生活着的任何一个人，他们之中没有更有趣的事情发生。就像是虚无。”花瓣从他手指间落下去，“你明白吗，就像这样。”Jim吻了吻机器人的嘴唇。  
Spock看见他人造的蓝色眼眸，应该温暖却无法被感知的双唇，还有看不见的呼吸的热度，响在耳边的声音：“这就是虚无。”  
光线慢慢暗淡下去，Jim又出现在他的舰长椅上：“如果我是人类，我早就去整个宇宙看看了。”

你现在也可以去。Spock听到自己说。虽然宇宙正在变冷，这片空间也过于空旷，但不代表没有还存在老年恒星的可能性。  
Jim的双眼闪闪发亮，就像那些飞出来的星星。这句话90分。  
Spock挑了挑眉毛：“也许我和那个科学官一样。”

“不。”Jim的脸上露出笑意，“你不是为了我，你也想去看。”

Spock制定了航线，虽然不知道附近还是否有星星，但他决定只要向着某一个方向前进，就有可能撞见一个正在老化的星系。  
可以同时操纵多件事的电子飞船宠物Jim很悠闲，他甚至从各个舱室里面找到了原料，给自己做了两条手臂。  
“Spock！让我抱你。”他用运输机械把手臂运过来，天花板上垂下来两根绳子，吊住手臂。投影站在机器人面前，缓慢地移动着胳膊。  
“这不是虚无了。”Jim骄傲得眉飞色舞。  
Spock安静地等他放开自己：“可我依然感受不到，而你仍旧感受得到。对我来说这仍旧是虚无，但对你来说这不是。”  
“虚无是相对于观测者来说的，当你觉得它虚无的时候，它便是虚无的。当你碰触到它，感知到它，它便不是虚无，它对你有意义。”Jim扬扬手臂，“和它存在与否这个客观事实其实没一点关系。”  
因为Jim的存在被他所感知，所以相对来说，具有实体的手臂反而是假象与虚无了。Spock想。在其他人（虽然他们不存在了）眼中，Jim是虚无，而实体是真实。他们就像不处于同样的维度，漂浮在宇宙中的，是人类的亡灵。Spock看着Jim的双眼：“你是存在的。”  
那就像是把夏日的天空浓缩进狭小的眸子。90分。Spock开始觉得自己有写诗的天分。

“舰长，”Spock这么称呼Jim，他看了看探测器，“十二光年外有一个星系，它的中心恒星正在急速变暗，马上会爆炸成为超新星。”  
Jim正坐在舰长椅上啃虚拟苹果：“去看看。”  
“我们不一定能躲过爆炸，这艘船还是太脆弱了。事实上，射线就会对我们产生很大干扰。”Spock说，“至少我们可以远一点，在星系外面观察。”

恒星正在向内坍缩。灼眼的耀芒吞噬了整个天空。  
Spock问Jim：“这是你所期待的吗？”  
“不一定。”  
被高速抛出的粒子流轰击，行星在超新星演变之中被击破成为碎片。富含铁质的土壤呈玫瑰红色，划过他们的飞船，就像是漫天的玫瑰花瓣。  
“这种事情才是我期待的。”

虚无主义认为世界，特别是人类的存在没有意义、目的以及可理解的真相及最本质价值。  
Spock看着Jim的双眼想人类的存在是有意义的，一切都为了此时此刻他能在这里碰见把整个宇宙呈现在他面前的Jim。  
这句话他想给自己打100分。


End file.
